El motivo eres tu
by leoncitapotter
Summary: Un pequeño song fic, como siempre los protagonista. Draco Mlafoy y Hermione Granger. Pasen y lean!


**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

_Alguna vez han sentido como en ocasiones las canciones son perfectas para transmitir emociones, y pueden expresar mejor tus sentimientos que tus propias palabras?? Este songfic, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción que me gusta mucho. Espero les agrade._

* * *

**MI MOTIVO ERES TU**

El transmitir emociones, era signo de debilidad, bueno eso era lo que su padre le decía. Que el sentir amor, o cariño por alguien te hacía débil y vulnerable. Débil es sinónimo de perdedor, y un Malfoy jamás perdía.

Su padre le habían enseñado que nunca debía confiar en nadie ni siquiera en su propia sombra, por eso el nunca tuvo amigos.

El era cruel, odioso, estaba en su naturaleza el despreciar a sus inferiores, pues el era mejor, él era un Malfoy. Descendiente de una antigua y respetada familia, por sus venas corría sangre azul. El príncipe de Slytherin como muchos le decían, acostumbrado a los lujos, y a las mujeres mas hermosas.

Pero todo había cambiado, todo cambiaba ante sus ojos, y los ideales y las creencias que un día defendió ahora se perdían. Dándole una esperanza, liberándolo, para poder ser quien verdaderamente era.

Ahí estaba él, con sus fríos ojos grises, su perfecto cabello rubio, alto, atlético, guapo, vestido elegantemente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar. Se detuvo en la ventana fijando su mirada en la nada.

Flash Back

La batalla había terminado, el y su familia habían apoyado al niño que vivió en el último momento, habían traicionado sus ideales defendiendo lo único que querían.

El, Draco Malfoy se hallaba de pie, observando lo único bueno que Hogwarts le había dado. La mujer, que tantas veces había insultado, a la que le había deseado la muerte, a la que había humillado.

Esa leona testaruda y valiente. La dueña de esa maravillosa sonrisa, de esos dulces ojos miel, de esa enredada y espesa melena. Ahí estaba Hermione Granger, la que a pesar de todo, junto con sus dos amigos, le habían salvado la vida. La mujer que sin imaginarlo ocupaba sus pensamientos. La que furtivamente se había colado en lo mas profundo de su ser. Necesitaba hablarle, decirle lo que tanto tiempo intento negar, lo que por orgullo jamás acepto, por miedo (si por que era un cobarde) al que dirán.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se despedía de sus mejores amigos, pues ella partiría en busca de sus padres. La vio alejarse de ellos y caminar, triste, decaída.

No pensó, simplemente actuó, la siguió, hasta que se alejaron de todos y fue en ese momento que el habló. Su voz sonaba, distinta, no tenía aquel tono burlón y de superioridad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Granger- dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Se detuvo al oír su nombre, giro sobre sí misma y sus ojos marrones se toparon con unos grises. Unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Que quieres Malfoy?- le respondió, se sentía tonta ahí parada hablando con aquella serpiente, que con su veneno tanto daño le causó.

-Solo quería decirte que yo… - se detuvo, no sabía que decir, no estaba preparado. No aún, tenía miedo "soy un cobarde", pensó.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn´t do_

-Mira malfoy no tengo ganas de escucharte, ni de pelear, por favor, déjame en paz-lo miro fijamente, sus ojos acuosos, estaban enmarcados por unas oscuras y gruesas ojeras.

-No.. yo solo quería …- merlín las palabras se escondían de el

_But I continue learning_

-Molestarme- cuestiono Hermione con la voz quebrada – como siempre lo haces??-

_  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go_

-No hermione- que extraño se oía aquel nombre en sus labios-Solo quería darte las Gracias- dijo al fin

-Que??- pregunto la castaña, tal vez no había escuchado bien, no la había insultado, ni llamado sangre sucia, la había llamado por su nombre..un momento dijo Gracias??.

-Gracias por salvarme- repitió draco "por no dejar que muriera por dentro, por ser la luz en mi oscuridad, por todo este tiempo" pensó.

_That I just want you to know  
I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Ella lo miró de pronto, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Draco se acerco y con delicadeza le limpio el rostro.

-No lo merecía- murmuro mientras sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente- siempre te trate mal- estaba arrepentido -y sin embargo me salvaste-

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away__  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear_

-No es necesario que me pidas perdón…-dijo Hermione, alejándose un poco de él.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

-Nunca quise hacerles daño- le contesto, mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho.-Perdóname-

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_

-Por que- le preguntó tristemente la castaña- por que me pides perdón-

-Quiero cambiar- le dijo, en sus ojos ella podía ver que el decía la verdad-Comenzar de nuevo-

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

-Por que ahora- pregunto dudosamente

_I´ve found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn´t know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

-por que ahora tengo un motivo - le dijo mientras la acercaba más a él – por que mi motivo eres tú.-

Fin Flash back

Ese día había decido comenzar una nueva vida, decidido cambiar, y empezar de nuevo. Ese día había encontrado su motivo, su razón de ser.

Desde ese día el Malfoy arrogante que una vez existió fue enterrado junto a los caídos en la última batalla, ahora el tenía un motivo para empezar de nuevo.

Hermione entraba silenciosamente a la habitación y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Ella era su motivo quien lo hacía ser cada día mejor.

_I´ve found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn´t know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

_Este song fic lo escribi mientras escuchaba esta hermosa canción que interbreta Hoobastank, espero que les haya gustado, se que es muy corto, pero en estos momento no ando muy inspirada:D. _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews en **Algo más**..me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Los que quieran Saber un un poco mas sobre mi..pueden leer mi profile ._


End file.
